Minor characters in MDA! (page 6)
Page 6 of the list of Mioo, Dorost Ast! characters that play a minor role in the series, or at least made an appearance in the original Pokémon cartoon. If you ended up here unaware what the series is about, please look up the main article first. Note that this page contains the majority of generation 1 Pokémon; so it's advised you browse the contents list if you're looking for a specific character. Joy Leon (Jolteon) Jolteon as a human. ---- Flair Leon (Flareon) Flareon as a human. ---- Polly Kone (Porygon) Porygon as a human. ---- Old man Dwight/Old man Star (Omanyte/Omastar) Omanyte/Omastar as a human. An old man who's lived in a secluded area for the entirety of his live, but was forced to move after the Team Rocket trio started draining his only source of clean water. Because of this, he had to look up civilization and stay in a city, which comically turned him into a "cool guy". He possesses valuable knowledge of long extinct Pokémon and his old home had to be restored in order to motivate him to turn back to normal and share his findings. ---- Carl Button (Kabuto) Kabuto as a human. ---- Carl Buttons (Kabutops) Kabutops as a human. ---- Arnold Dagnell (Aerodactyl) Aerodactyl as a human. ---- Snorlax ---- Arty Uno (Articuno) Articuno as a human. Arty is a legendary Pokémon trainer who retired early to relax and move between his many snowy mountain top homes. Despite this, he has not lost his touch and almost spends more time rescuing travelers who succumb to the dangerous climate of these mountains. He is a kind and patient person with a sense of justice, though a bit introvert. ---- Zack Dos (Zapdos) Zapdos as a human. ---- Moe Tres (Moltres) Moltres as a human. ---- Dratini/Dragonair ---- Greg Connaught (Dragonite) Dragonite as a human. ---- Micheal (Mewtwo) Mewtwo as a human. ---- Michelle (Mew) Mew as a human. Michelle is the 4 year old daughter of the scientist Team Rocket hired to create a human being embedded with Pokémon powers. As Michelle's father could not create a human from scratch and an existing person wouldn't be able to survive such an experiment, and he decided to use the DNA of some of the staff, including Michelle. Only her clone survived. Michelle was underground when Micheal destroyed the laboratory, thus managed to survive the blast. Later he came back to build his own domain on the island, and she was able to head back up and explore the changed building. She happened to come across him while fighting Pokémon trainers together with their clones, but when Micheal responded to her presence by wanting to kill her, Nidorash jumped in front of the blast. When he was brought back to life, Micheal decided it was better to be the caretaker of his other self and transported her and the clones to another island. ---- Mr. Giovanni "Mr. Giovanni" is the name given to Pezhman Fārsi's Persian, resembling Giovanni. He's a no-nonsense character who has the misfortune of being understood by the Pokémon whisperer, Mir Yusuf. He's Pezhman's favourite pet, though he's not the only one to receive his attention, as Pezhman adores cat Pokémon in general. Giovanni also gets alot of love and attention from Mir Yusuf, who strives for his owner's permission to pet him. When Mir Yusuf goes on a rant to explain why his team should retrieve a certain Pokémon, he tends to revolve the story and reason around Giovanni, and mentions his actual boss at the very end. Giovanni looks mostly like a normal Persian, but has the facial characteristics of Giovanni. ---- Pezhman Pärsi (Persian) Meowth's gang leader (from "Go West, Young Meowth") as a human. He's the leader of a hardened gang of thieves who terrorize a fancy neighbourhood in Iran. He looks nearly identical to Team Rocket's boss, as both characters are originally the same Pokémon. He once found a young Mir Yusuf beaten up in an alleyway, moments away from starvation. He and his men fed him back to health, whereafter he joined his gang. Pezhman is an intimidating leader who seeks out runts. He'll accept anyone without a home, as he knows that helping desperate people will make them feel indebted to him. Young members like Mir Yusuf were forced to commit especially heinous crimes and do the dirty work as means to test their loyalty and usefulness. Pezhman believed mercy and doubt were fatal flaws to have, and trained newcomers hard to abandon these traits. While it all made sense to Mir in the moment, he quickly regretted his involvement with the group and developed negative feelings towards his saviour. Pezhman never learned of these feelings and felt betrayed after Mir left the country unannounced. Some time after Mir Yusuf left, his love interest joined Pezhman's group and the two fell for each other. When Mir Yusuf returned to Iran, he planned to kill Pezhman after having learned about Marzieh's presence there. The two men ended up in a stab fight, but Pezhman was saved from the final blow thanks to Marzieh. He has the Persian translation of the word "Persian" as his last name: "Pärsi". ---- Marzieh (Meowzie) Meowzie (from "Go West, Young Meowth") as a human. Marzieh is the wealthy daughter of an influential family and lives in a high-class neighbourhood in Iran. She has a disdain for humans, likely because of the continuous flirting she experienced from men during her lifetime. She's a huge Pokémon fan and prefers them over human company. She owns a Jynx, resembling Meowzie's owner. When she first met Mir Yusuf, she made her love for Pokémon clear, which inspired him to go out and learn their language and behaviour. When he proudly returned to squeal and bark 150 Pokémon languages at her, she became frightened by the bizarre performance and thought he had turned mad. She ran off, but lost her golden headdress in the process. She decided not to look for it, as she didn't want to confront Mir again. When Marzieh's family lost their fortune and status, her Jynx abandoned her after realizing she wouldn't get pampered anymore, and Marzieh ended up on the streets with her parents. Not long afterwards, her parents believed to be better off without their demanding daughter, and left to deal with their problems on their own. Mir's old gang leader soon found her alone and invited her to join his "family". She's treated well by the criminals and their respectful behaviour earned them her trust, though Marzieh refuses to join them in their raids. Marzieh and the gang leader were quick to develop feelings for each other, and she defended him when Mir Yusuf planned to kill him as to "save" her. She has black hair with two ribbons tied at the top, wears a red hijab that's tied as a ribbon at the back, a pearl necklace holding a ruby, and a long beige dress. Before her second meeting with Mir Yusuf, she also wore a headdress made out of pearls and a Meowth's amulet. She's portrayed to be somewhere in her early 20s. Her full name is Marzieh Omidyar. The surname refers to the richest French-Persian man registered, the founder of Ebay. ---- Professor Acorn The Pokémon expert in the series, replacing Professor Oak. She is the one who purposely gave Pete Ashtoo the reject, Nidorash, as he was too demotivated to show up on time. She owns a Pokémon who assists her in the lab, resembling Professor Oak. She call him by the same name. ---- Professor Oak "Professor Oak", but as a Pokémon. He is portrayed as a Nidoking. He is owned by Professor Acorn and surprisingly kind and intelligent, especially considering he's a Nidoking. She treats him as an equal and both form a famous intellectual research duo. Pages Click here to go to page 1 Click here to go to page 2 Click here to go to page 3 Click here to go to page 4 <<< Click here to go to the previous page Click here to go to the next page >>>